1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a phased array antenna aperture design and method of making same and, more specifically, to a support structure for supporting and positioning flared notch antenna elements and method.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Typical flared notch phased arrays are composed of flared notch antenna elements (single, dual or quad notch elements) etched on dielectric circuit boards. The notch elements are bound together by either epoxy or by solder to form the array. For the array to perform at an optimum level, each element must have the same electrical performance including element amplitude and phase match. To achieve the repeatability or uniformity from element to element, the location of each element must be tightly controlled to insure a proper phase location in the array. Since mutual coupling between the elements also affects the electrical performance of the antenna, the location of a single element affects the performance of surrounding elements. Electrical continuity between elements must also be maintained to eliminate any additional impedance matching problems. Prior art antenna array designs and fabrication techniques have not delivered the mechanical rigidity and accuracy required to obtain optimum electrical performance. It is therefore apparent that improved techniques are required for accurate element positioning and maintenance of the accurate position if repeatability and uniformity are to be achieved on a more economic basis.